


Keep A Place For Me

by Novaviis



Series: Watercolour [13]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, California, Coitus Interruptus, College, Cute Ending, Edging, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Shitty roommates, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis
Summary: Dick visits Wally in Palo Alto for the first time in months. Unfortunately, no amount of mind blowing sex can make them forget that he'll have to leave again eventually.





	Keep A Place For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Clarifying because there’s about a two-year jump from Meteor Shower to now. This takes place around March 2015. Dick is 18, Wally is 20, just finishing his second year at Stanford. 
> 
> And before anyone starts a debate over who tops, let me just throw my two cents in – it doesn’t fucking matter. It really doesn’t matter! Who cares??? It's just sex, it has literally no bearing on their dynamic. Let them take it up the ass in peace. Let them switch, it doesn't matter. 
> 
> Anyway. On to Watercolour's Inaugural Smut. May there be plenty more to come (ba-dum-tis).

 

 

 

The knocking on the door could have easily been mistaken for a baseline. The first time, they ignored it. And then it got louder. Wally grumbled a string of obscenities under his breath as he scrambled out of bed and into his boxers. “Give me a minute,” he called vaguely toward the door.

The persistent knocking returned. Rolling his eyes, boxers only halfway up his legs, Wally stumbled over to his speakers in the limited light of his dim bedroom. He turned the volume down, the music fading into a softer background noise. “I said give me a minute!” he repeated. Ignoring the amused chuckling from the bed behind him, Wally pulled the waistband of his boxers up to his hips. On a last second whim, he grabbed the can of aerosol air freshener and sprayed a generous amount around the small room.

Finally, tripping over himself to get to the door, Wally unlocked and opened it just enough to see who was on the other side. He angled his hips away from the opening. With a deep flush spreading from his cheeks and down to his shoulders, he pushed his hand back through his wild, damp hair and glared at the intruder. “What?” Wally snapped.

His roommate, Elijah, stood unfazed on the other side of the door. He regarded Wally with a bored expression, jerking his head toward the kitchen. “It’s your turn to do the dishes,” he said.

Wally groaned, closing his eyes for a moment as he pressed his forehead against the doorframe. He’d never been a praying man, but at that moment all he could do was pray for the patience not to strangle his roommate. “I’m kind of in the middle of something, dude,” he pleaded.

Elijah only shrugged. “We’re almost out of bowls.” 

Wally sighed roughly, running his hand back through his hair again. He shifted on his feet, still careful to keep his hips very much out of sight. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it. Just gotta – finish something.” When Elijah didn’t move away from the door or otherwise give any sign of intelligent life in him, Wally stared back at him with the same deadpan expression. “Anything else?”

Once again, Elijah just shrugged. The moment he walked away from the door, Wally shut and locked it again, staring up at the ceiling as if he could see straight to whatever deity was trying to cockblock him and ask them why. On cue, an amused laugh came from his bed. Wally turned, all irritation leaving him at the sight of Dick, naked and laying on his back with a lazy grin. “You got somethin’ to say?” Wally raised his brow as he returned to his speakers, turning the music up again. The room filled with a soft, smooth beat, just loud enough to fill the silence while still allowing them to hear each other.

“Nice thinking with the Air Wick, Kid Genius,” Dick smirked as he stretched his arms over his head.

Wally made a face as he knelt onto the edge of the bed. “What? Smells like sex in here, one of us has to be a courteous roommate.”

Dick snorted. “Don’t think you’re fooling anyone.”

Wally crawled over the bed, the shitty double mattress creaking with his added weight. Bracing his forearms on either side of his boyfriend’s torso, he leaned down to mouth along the side of his neck. “It’s not that obvious.”

Dick hummed under his breath, head falling to the side. “Hm. Let’s see,” he began, “Loud music. Air freshener. Doing a shit job at hiding your hard-on,” Dick paused to slip his hand down and cup Wally through his boxers. Wally shuddered, dragging his teeth along Dick’s collarbone. “And then there’s the fact that I got here four hours ago, spoke to your roommates for all of five minutes before we came in here, and neither of us have come out of the bedroom since.”

Wally chuckled against his skin. “Not like we’ve been screwing for four hours straight,” he murmured as he turned his attention to the hollow behind Dick’s ear. He grinned in victory when Dick’s breathing stuttered.

“No, you’re right,” Dick laughed. “There’s been nothing straight about it.”

Wally snorted, pulling away from his assault on Dick’s neck to press his forehead against his boyfriend’s chest and laugh in quiet hysterics. He could feel Dick laughing beneath him. “Good point,” he grinned as he surged up again to kiss Dick.

Dick sighed into his mouth, hands sliding over Wally’s hips. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of Wally’s boxers, pulling them down over his thighs. Wally took the hint, smirking into the kiss as he shifted to kick them completely off. He shivered as his erection was freed from the heat of his tented boxers to the cooler air. The condom he’d been wearing before they were interrupted had slipped up a bit when Wally had yanked his boxers on earlier. Dick took Wally in his hand, smoothing the rubber back on, his fingers lingering with languid strokes.

Wally’s thighs twitched with the light edging. He’d get his revenge later. Pushing himself upright, he took Dick by the hips and nudged him over onto his stomach. Dick complied and rolled over. He propped himself up on his elbows, craning his neck back just enough to watch Wally root around for the lube from over his shoulder. Wally’s bedroom wasn’t exactly a disaster, but he was a college sophomore. He’d taken one of the smaller rooms in the Co-Op house, in favor of having a door straight into the bathroom. So, space was limited. Clothes, textbooks, and notes scattered over the floor and dressers. The walls stood at odd angles, and the ceiling over Wally’s bed where it was pushed against the window was slanted, all covered in posters and photographs. The single lamp on his bedside table and the reading light on the desk across the room had been left on. Dick had been about to make a smartass comment about finding anything in this room when he’d shifted and felt something hard dig into his hip bone. He winced, leaning onto his side enough to remove the offending object; the lube. Dick chuckled tossing it back to Wally. “Found it,” he teased.

Wally caught the small bottle with ease. Leaning over the length of Dick’s body, he turned his head to the side to catch another kiss. He nipped at his bottom lip in retaliation for the sass before sitting back again. Wally pumped the bottle twice into his palm, warming it with his hands before lathering it over his cock. Crawling forward, he situated himself between Dick’s thighs, hands cupping his ass and spreading him apart. He could feel Dick release a full-bodied shiver as he teased his shaft between his boyfriend’s asscheeks, rutting against him. Finally, he positioned himself at Dick’s hole. He slipped inside with ease.  Dick was still lubed, loose, and relaxed from their last rounds. Wally grunted as Dick arched his ass up against him, grinding around his cock, head dropping between his shoulders with a harsh breath. He squeezed Dick’s ass in return, sliding his palms up his waist and back down to his hips. “Good?” he murmured.

“Mhm,” Dick nodded, his breath already coming a little quicker. Wally’s heart flushed just at the sight of him, the lean muscles of his back and shoulders stretched out in front of him, dark hair falling in his eyes, staring back at Wally like he hung the stars. It was gross, and cliché and Dick Grayson was the only person in the world who could make him so love-drunk.

Then it was just picking up where they left off. Wally pulled back slowly, until just the head of his erection was inside, and thrust in slowly again. He angled his hips with every movement, aiming for that well memorized sweet spot. Using his hold on Dick’s hips, he guided his boyfriend until he was rocking back against him. Wally felt the pours in his skin open up, sweat dripping over his shoulders and down his spine. Dick was a fucking furnace, all searing heat, and it had his groin twitching for more with every thrust.

Dick shoved his arms under Wally’s pillows, grabbing onto it like he needed an anchor. Every light slap of skin on skin punched a moan out of his chest. He pushed himself up on his hands, leaning back into Wally.

Wally paused, fully seated as he kneaded Dick’s ass in his hands. “You want it, babe?” he whispered, voice husky with want.

Dick shivered. “Yeah,” he whined.

Shifting his hands up to grip Dick by the shoulders, Wally pulled out and fucked into Dick harder. His pace became erratic, wound up on want so tightly that he felt a hair’s breadth away from snapping and coming undone. With every thrust of his hips, Dick keened for more, back arching into Wally just to get closer.

“Shiiiittt,” Wally gasped. His hips jerked with the primal need to move, to seek release, until finally, he did - in his defense, they’d been going at it a while already before they’d been interrupted. Wally groaned, rough and out of breath, as he came, burying himself in as deep as he could. His orgasm rocked through his body, through ever muscle, until he felt like one giant pulse.

Wally fell forward, pushing Dick flat on the bed as he slotted himself against his boyfriend’s back. Dick rotated his hips, letting Wally ride out his climax until the friction of the sheets against his own arousal had him grinding against the mattress. Struggling to catch his breath, Wally slipped his arm under Dick’s chest and held him close. He was still all keyed up, far from finished just yet. Mouthing along the back of Dick’s neck and up to his jaw, Wally coaxed him to turn his head enough to lock their mouths in a kiss that was more spit and tongue than lips.

When feeling and control returned to his body, Wally shifted, moving his knees to either side of Dick’s thighs. Straddling his hips, Wally started up again in a lazy grind. Dick shoved his face down into the pillow, mouth falling open in a long, whining moan. His legs scrambled against the mattress, his toes curling into the sheets. Despite Dick’s obvious need, Wally continued at his lavish pace, taking his time to grind in against his boyfriend’s prostate.

“Walls- ah, fuck, Wally, please,” Dick begged, turning his head to the side on the pillow just enough to look back at his boyfriend.

Well, since he asked nicely. Wally complied with Dick’s half-coherent plea, picking up the strength of his thrusts, but not his pace. Dick’s hands fisted into the pillow beneath his head, the noises spilling from his lips absolutely obscene. Rutting against the mattress, he came messily onto the sheets. The feeling of Dick throbbing around his cock had Wally climaxing again not long after, chasing his orgasm as he pushing his forehead against the base of Dick’s neck.

It was five minutes of labored breathing and sweat making the sheets stick to their bodies before either of them could move. Wally pulled out slowly, reaching down to pull the soiled condom off. His softening erection twitched even at the slightest grace of his fingertips. He tossed the condom into a plastic bag lining the inside of his garbage can, where a small collection of used rubbers were already discarded.

With a loud, satisfied sigh, Wally flopped onto his back, rocking the mattress in the process. Dick flipped over onto his side, smile glowing as he raised a brow at his boyfriend. “Did you seriously cum twice?”

Wally shrugged, mirroring his grin as he strung an arm around Dick’s shoulders. “What can I say?” he chuckled. “It’s been a while, and I’m all pent up. I missed you.”

This was the first weekend in over a month that they’d been able to spend together. A combination of conflicting schedules, lives on opposite sides of the country, and vastly different lifestyles had kept them apart. Wally had just gotten through midterms, and already exam season was creeping up on him. Dick, between his senior year of high school, working with the Team, and nightly patrol in Gotham, could barely find enough time to sleep, let alone go out to California. Video calls and texts just weren’t the same as actually being in the same room. So, all that longing and lack of contact had culminated in a lazy afternoon in bed, slipping between rounds of sex and just soaking in each other’s presence, trying to get as much of each other as they could in the limited time they had.

“Mhm,” Dick hummed, closing his eyes as he shifted up to press his mouth against Wally’s jaw. “S’been crazy,” he murmured. “Might not be able to get out here for another few months… Kaldur’s going through a lot with the whole Black Manta thing, and I’ve had to step up more with running missions. He’s been talking about using it to our advantage, and—”

“Babe,” Wally cut in, irritation clear in his voice. “No hero talk.”

Dick huffed. “Alright, alright, don’t get grouchy,” he grumbled. Still, it didn’t stop him from nuzzling his face against his boyfriend’s neck.

Wally turned his head to the side, kissing Dick’s forehead in silent apology for his biting tone. It’d been over a year and a half since he’d been forced to retire from the hero life, but it was still a bit of a sore spot for him. Especially since Dick was still active. He tried not to let resentment grow between them, knew just how much the life meant to Dick, but – it was hard. That was it.

A sudden uproar of voices from the other side of the bedroom wall erupted through their comfortable quiet. The worlds weren’t distinguishable over the music from Wally’s speakers, but it sounded vaguely like two of Wally’s roommates arguing. Wally groaned, head falling back against the pillow to glare up at the ceiling. “One more month,” he sighed. “One month, and I’m out of here.”

“It’s a done deal, then?” Dick asked. He knew that Wally had been looking for a place of his own, just a bachelor pad he could afford between his scholarship and part-time job. Wally had FaceTimed him on a few of his tours, showing him the different places he was looking at, but Dick hadn’t heard if he’d chosen a place yet.

“Got the keys last Wednesday,” Wally grinned. “It’s that fourth-floor rental, the one with the green walls. It’s not on the water, so I’ll miss that about this place, but it’s only a few blocks down. Closer to school, too.”

Dick shifted a little closer, head falling against Wally’s shoulder. “Sounds nice,” he murmured. “I’ll try to get out here to help you move, but…”

“No promises,” Wally nodded. “It’s fine, babe. I understand.”

Dick sighed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “For the record,” he said. “I’d rather be out here than back at the Manor any day. Bruce and I got into it before I left.”

“Again?” Wally frowned. “About what?”

“Stupid shit,” Dick grunted. “He was giving me shit about using my only free weekend in months to come out here. Said it was a waste, that I was just going to spend the weekend sleeping with you. I told him to mind his own fucking business, he told me I was being selfish and immature, I left.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Dick,” Wally smoothed his hand between Dick’s shoulders.

Dick relaxed into his light massage. “He hasn’t been the same since Jason… not that I blame him for taking it hard.”

“But he shouldn’t be taking it out on you,” Wally murmured. “That’s not fair.” Dick only nodded in reply, evidently not keen on spending much more time dwelling on it. Wally picked up on it easily, slipping his hand from Dick’s back and around his shoulders again. “Well,” he started, “you know you’re always going to be welcome to crash at my place when you need to. And at least once I’m out of here,” he smiled, his free hand slipping down toward Dick’s groin, “we won’t be interrupted so often.”

“Yeah?” Dick said with a slight hitch in his breath as Wally’s fingertips teased along the sparse, wiry hairs at the base of his shaft. “That the whole reason you’re moving out?”

Wally smirked, ghosting his fingers along Dick’s length. He slid his arm out from under his boyfriend’s shoulders enough to prop himself up on his elbow and lay on his side. “I would be lying if I said it wasn’t a contributing factor,” he admitted as he turned his attention to Dick’s neck, working on adding to the collection of bruises along his collarbone.

Dick’s cock twitched under Wally’s teasing ministrations. “Might just be worth it, then.”

“Might be,” Wally hummed. Abandoning Dick’s growing arousal for a moment, he reached over to where he’d dropped the lube earlier. He pumped the bottle over Dick’s groin before setting it aside. Mouth returning to his boyfriend’s neck, and hand returning to his semi, Wally settled in comfortably to even out their ‘score’. Besides, he did make a mental note earlier to get Dick back for stroking him off through his boxers.

He only used a finger or two at a time at first. Dragging his digits up and down Dick’s shaft, he teased over the head and spread out the lube in light streaks. The muscles in Dick’s legs contracted, his heels digging into the sheets, squirming like an eel under Wally’s touch. He was still sensitive from his last orgasm, each feather-light graze sending lightning bolts through his body. Dick melted against Wally, head falling back to stretch his neck against his boyfriend’s nipping and sucking. By the time Wally actually wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to jerk him off, Dick was an absolute puddle.

With one hand grabbing a fistful of sheets, Dick’s other hand flew up to thread through Wally’s hair. Wally responded to the light tugs against his scalp by swiping his thumb over the weeping tip of Dick’s erection. He watched as Dick’s stomach hollowed out with each gasping breath, his hips bucking up into Wally’s hand.

“Gonna cum,” Dick whimpered.

Wally, despite all his edging, did have mercy. With a tighter grip around Dick’s erection, he pumped around him, until finally Dick pushed his groin up against Wally’s hand and came spilling out onto his chest. Wally continued to jerk him off, his pace slowing down as Dick’s orgasm did, until he was giving him languid strokes. Dick’s cheeks were flushed to the tips of his ears, skin sheened with sweat, hair plastered over his forehead. Wally was there, smiling down at him when Dick opened his eyes, leaning down for a softer kiss –

“Wally. Dishes,” the voice on the other side of the door punctuated the command by knocking hard on the wood. “C’mon, man, it’s been half an hour.”

Wally growled, pushing his face into the pillow by Dick’s head. Dick laughed at his obvious frustration, still breathless and blissed out. Wally sat upright again and glared daggers at the door. “Okay, okay!” he shouted back. Wiping his hand on the sheets, Wally reluctantly slid off the edge of the bed. He found his abandoned boxers on the floor and pulled them on along with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He slicked his hair back into a baseball cap, just for the minimal effort of not looking gross and post-coital when he washed the dishes for his roommates. “Better get this over with before Eli fucking flips out,” he grumbled as he slipped into the bathroom to wash his hands. “I’m pretty sure at this point that he’s trying to get revenge on me for eating his leftovers last week.”

“Aha,” Dick smirked as he propped himself up with his elbows behind him, “so you’re not the innocent, cockblocked victim here.”

Wally shrugged. “I was about to pass out from hunger, and he always tosses his leftovers anyway. I don’t think this is equal punishment,” he said as he walked back into the room to snatch a quick peck. “Shouldn’t take too long.”

Dick smiled against his lips, following him upright an inch when Wally pulled away. “Think I might shower,” he murmured as he swung his legs over the side of the mattress.

“Go ahead if you want, babe,” Wally said as he made his way toward the door. “You can use my stuff, it’s on the middle shelf in the shower.” Knowing that if he didn’t rip the Band-Aid and walk out now there would be very little stopping him from rushing back to the bed and ravishing his boyfriend for another hour, Wally opened the door and slipped out into the hallway.

The dishes situation was evidently a lot graver than his roommate had lead on. However, true to his word, it was Wally’s turn to take care of the mess in the sink before it grew a new form of life. In all fairness, Wally got along fine with most of his roommates. There were five of them in the house, all from the same program at Stanford, so they’d hold study nights and help each other out through exams. Wally, at that point, had just sort of outgrown the house and the lack of privacy. He’d also definitely outgrown having to wash out Elijah’s nasty protein shakers after he’d left them on his bedroom floor for days.

As he got to work, Wally heard the shower turn on down the hall. Sure enough, when he peaked around the corner, the light was shining through the bottom of the hall door. He’d much rather be in the shower with his boyfriend at the moment.

So, Wally finished up with the dishes as quickly as he could, drying them off and putting them away – and, because he was petty, he made sure to hand Elijah one of his precious goddamn bowls as he passed. Heading back into the bedroom, Wally was surprised for a moment to find that the sheets had been stripped from his bed. The shower wasn’t running from the adjacent bathroom anymore. Dick must have tossed the sheets into the laundry once he was done. Not thinking much more of it, Wally stepped into the bathroom for his own shower. Great as their sex was, he was eager to scrub the grime from his body and come out feeling just a little more human.

Stepping out of the shower and opening the door to the bedroom, steam poured out behind Wally and flowed into the room. He frowned instantly as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Dick was still nowhere to be seen. He’d expected that his boyfriend would come back after tossing his sheets in the laundry. Quickly running his towel over his body and through his hair, Wally threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He stepped out into the hall, eyes scanning the living room and kitchen. Still, nothing. Wally walked over to the couch, where his roommate Dani was watching one of her prerecorded lectures. He leaned against the armrest. “Hey, have you seen Dick?”

Dani glanced up at him. “Huh? Oh yeah, I think he went down to the beach like fifteen minutes ago,” she said, gesturing vaguely toward the patio door.

“Thanks,” Wally pushed off the couch and headed for the back door. Sure enough, the moment he stepped out onto the rickety wooden deck, he spotted a familiar figured sitting on the beach. The night was a clean darkness, light clouds drifting in front of a luminescent moon. Tide was out, leaving a long stretch of undisturbed beach, calm waves roaring up toward the shore and back to the bay again. Wally made his way down the stairs and out onto the sand, walking through the rough patches of grass, dunes, and rock.

Dick was sitting on the smooth sand, one knee drawn up against his chest with his arm draped over it. He’d thrown on a pair of long cargo shorts and a grey hoodie, hair still damp from his shower. Wally came up behind him. “What’re you doing out here?” he asked.

“Hm?” Dick startled a bit, looking up to find his boyfriend approaching. “Oh. Sorry, thought you were gonna be a bit longer.”

Wally lowered himself down behind Dick, legs on either side of him. He wound his arms around Dick’s torso. “It’s fine. You didn’t answer me.”

Dick leaned back against Wally, soaking in his warmth against the cool night. Staring out at the bay, the distant hills and city lights glimmering off the water, he didn’t reply for a long time. He just watched the waves, the reflection of the moon dancing on the surf. Dick let his head fall back against Wally’s shoulder. “It’s just… I’m gonna miss you,” he murmured.

Wally’s brows drew together as he looked down at Dick. “Hey, come on, don’t miss me yet. We’ve still got the whole weekend,” he insisted. “Don’t think about leaving when you’ve only just got here.”

Dick sighed, the exhale seemed to run through his entire body. “Yeah, but leaving’s gonna suck.”

Wally could understand that. They were just reunited, and already they found themselves standing at the edge of a bottomless gulf, unable to see the other side – when they were going to see each other again. It was hard. They’d spend hours trying to ignore that inevitable void closing in on them, losing themselves to their senses, but they both knew that this was only a brief paradise. It would have to end.  Wally held Dick tighter, burying his face against his shoulder. “Then don’t leave,” he muttered.

Dick deflated, turning his head to press his mouth against Wally’s temple. “You know I have to.”

“I know,” Wally mumbled into Dick’s hoodie. A thought came to mind. Honestly, Wally had intended on doing it since he signed off on his lease but now seemed as good a time as any. In fact, he was pretty sure these were the jeans he was wearing that day – Wally let go of Dick with one arm to dig into his back pocket, shifting a bit so he could reach. “But,” he grunted as he brought his arm back around Dick, fist closed around the small object in his palm, “here.” Wally opened his hand, holding a brassy key between his index finger and thumb. He had the other one on a lanyard in his desk already, but he’d been saving the spare.

Dick sat up a little straighter. “Wally—”

“I’m not asking you to move in with me yet,” Wally chuckled at his boyfriend’s reaction. Dick relaxed against him. “I know you’ve gotta leave. It’s not a good time. But I want you to be able to come over whenever you need to, okay? Even if it’s just for a few hours, you don’t need to call. Any time. Okay?”

Dick stared at the little key, flares of moonlight flashing over its polished surface. With one, muted laugh, he shook his head and plucked it from Wally’s hand. He closed his hand around it as if he were holding something precious. “Thank you, babe,” he murmured. Huddling down against Wally as a cold breeze rolled up from the water, he tilted his head back enough to kiss him to the slow rhythm of the tide.

Wally returned the kiss eagerly, the two of them just breathing into each other. They were more than content to stay out here on the beach for as long as they could, enjoying their time together while it lasted.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

[Self Control by Frank Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BME88lS6aVY)

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! First smut! Writing sex isn't one of my strongest points, but I've wanted to write this one for a while, and I do really like how this came out. 
> 
> Comment to let me know what you think! As always, you can find me at the links below. 
> 
> [「TWITTER」](https://twitter.com/novaviis) [「TUMBLR」](https://novaviis.tumblr.com)
> 
>  


End file.
